


The Song Of You And Me

by Reirachan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reirachan/pseuds/Reirachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are lots of things Kise loves about Kasamatsu-senpai, but, among all, it's the way he plays the guitar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Song Of You And Me

There were plenty of things Kise loved about Kasamatsu-senpai. Like the way he was always determined to get what he wanted and never gave up, or the way he had absolute confidence in his skills, or how he wouldn’t think twice to help someone, or how he saw people for who they were, not their labels. He loved the way Kasamatsu’s lips curled, obviously satisfied with himself, when he teased Kise, catching him in a slip of the tongue. Or how he’d get mad at Kise and kick him on the head sometimes, and then puff his pink dyed cheeks, muttering an apology, when Kise told him that his jealousy was showing. He loved how soft Kasamatsu’s lips were when glued to his, how his blue eyes shone, mirroring perfectly whatever feeling he had. He loved how Kasamatsu was an open book, and yet so hard to understand sometimes. He loved how his hair and his skin matched perfectly, and how he wiped his sweat with his shirt. And how oblivious he was to the effect of that on people, too. And the way he would laugh when he and Kise were alone talking at night, making Kise feel lifted to the sky, because everything around him disappeared, and then looked refreshed, brand new to his eyes. He loved so many things about him, it would take days to make a list.

Still, among it all, there was something that he loved the most.

The way he played his guitar.

Kise just found out about it after they moved together, because Kasamatsu didn’t want to talk about it. He probably was embarrassed about it, and maybe that was a good thing, because Kise was sure that everyone would be in love with him if they saw how he played.

His eyes showed his concentration, centered on his fingers. Its movements were natural, beautiful, like his fingers were floating around the strings, dancing on them like they were so familiar, the other hand going up and down and dictating the rhythm the song would follow. Even though he was concentrated, he was also immersed on the song, the scowl fading with every note, and he would whistle a little at the same time, so low it was almost a mumble, but Kise could hear, because he paid attention to every detail about him. His perfect pose, straight back, crossed legs, relaxed shoulders. Kise loved it, all the effort Kasamatsu put into playing, like every note was a part of his own soul he was releasing.

Needless to say, Kasamatsu was always embarrassed as soon as he was finished, looking away from Kise, sometimes biting his lip in apprehension, as the question “did you like it?” came out in a whisper trough trembling lips that Kise couldn’t resist kissing, as he whispered back, “I loved it.”

And then there would be a shy smile, which disappeared immediately as he tried to drop the subject, wanting to make Kise forget about it all. Kasamatsu was embarrassed, and it was cute, but Kise obliged to his silent plead and dropped the subject.

That’s why he was surprised when, that morning, Kasamatsu said he wanted to show him something.

He thought it was going to be a gift, maybe a picture of something from their Kaijou days that Kasamatsu had found somewhere, but then Kasamatsu took his guitar, not looking his way as he said, “come on, sit down.”

Kise was quick to oblige, his gaze wondering on Kasamatsu’s body, as he took a deep breath and started to play.

It was flawless.

Kise thought Kasamatsu always gave his all while playing, but this time it was a whole new level. He had his eyes closed instead of staring intently at his fingers. This made it look like the fingers were moving on their own, so perfectly used to the melody they were making. Their movements were smooth, like they were dancing a slow waltz around the guitar. His lips, which were slightly parted, exhaling air slowly, curved themselves into a smile as the song kept going. He looked so relaxed that it was like he now had a completely different face, and Kise realized that, to Kasamatsu, this was the sound of _home_. His expression was always matching the melody, that was initially soft and caring like the sunrays lying on his face in an especially bright morning, and it eventually became more passionate, then going back to the slow tone. Kise felt shivers running up and down his body uncontrollably, because that song hit him in all the right spots, making a sense of ease and comfort embrace him like the warm blankets he used to wrap around himself with on winter. He felt _safe_ , happy, and it started to take him over, as he also closed his eyes, his head moving slowly at the rhythm Kasamatsu’s song dictated, sometimes letting out a sigh full of love, and then he completely opened his eyes, and it was such a _good_ decision because, more than anything, Kasamatsu’s face was the thing that made him happy the most.

He was so relaxed, immersed in the song. His lips were still curved, maybe even more, his smile wide and bright like Kise would only see rarely. Even though his eyes were still closed, he could feel shots of his look piercing through him nonetheless – it was like an aura of soft waves he sent to him. He felt his heart pounding against his chest almost painfully, but he accepted it as a dear feeling. He didn’t want it to ever stop.

 _I love you so much_.

The tears that fell on his face did it slowly, and were warm and soft, lazily caressing his cheeks as they made their way to the ground. Kasamatsu immediately woke up from his self-induced immersion, alarmed. “Ryouta?” he asked hesitantly, as Kise wiped the tears and then there was it, an open and bright smile that took out his breath. “It’s beautiful,” Kise said, and it sounded like a sigh, “It’s just… Beautiful. I loved it. I absolutely adored it. It’s so beautiful…” more tears rolled down his face. Kasamatsu sighed relived. So Kise was just being an easy crier again. He was amused, but of course this wasn’t showing as he scowled and said, “quit crying, stupid.”

Ryouta wiped the last tear in the corner of his eye, “yeah. Sorry.” He hesitated, and then asked, “What’s the name of that song?”

Kasamatsu looked away and murmured, “I wrote it.”

Too low. Kise didn’t hear, “what?”

“I wrote it,” he repeated, louder this time, “and it’s called, hm. It’s a… Representation of my life. My… Feelings in this past years. It’s like a… River. Caring me slowly, making me float away, taking me wherever it wants. I was thinking about a… A river.”

Kise raised an eyebrow, confused, “a river?”

Kasamatsu was blushing, “yeah. There’s this river in Shizuoka.” He sighed, “it’s called Kise. I called this song Kise, too. Because of. You know. The river. Yeah. I like rivers.”

Kise blinked a lot more times than necessary, letting this sink in. Then he chuckled, “you’re so cute, senpai”

Kasamatsu was blushing _more_. “Shut up,” the scowl was back, but Kise kissed it away, touching their foreheads and bumping their noses against each other's, a smile stuck on his lips, until Kasamatsu couldn’t help but smile back, and, you know what, he took what he said earlier back.

There were many things Kise loved about Kasamatsu, but, among all, it was the way Kasamatsu loved him back.


End file.
